


4:13am

by transfixme_quite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleary eyes blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the time. A heavy weight was on Fitz's chest, though not an uncomfortable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:13am

Bleary eyes blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the time. A heavy weight was on Fitz's chest, though not an uncomfortable one. It was 4:13am and Fitz groaned. There was no reason to be awake, but there he was, staring at the ceiling. He looked down to see Mack sound asleep, halfway wrapped around him. Fitz usually woke up in Mack's arms, and now he wondered if Mack didn't shift that way before Fitz woke up on purpose. Fitz ran his fingers lightly over Mack's spine until he began to stir.

"Hey." Mack had a sleepy smile on his face, and it made Fitz's heart race. Mack began to roll off of Fitz, but Fitz held his boyfriend close.

"Hey, don't roll away from me." Fitz teased.

"Didn't realise I'd rolled on top of you. Did I wake you?"

"No. And you weren't completely on top of me. Just your head on my shoulder, and half your torso."

Mack smiled, and pressed his lips into Fitz's skin. He adjusted his position slightly to make them both more comfortable, but still stayed in Fitz's embrace. "Sorry." He snuggled in closer, trying to catch one of Fitz's feet with his own.

"Come here." Fitz placed a finger under Mack's chin, pulling him in close. Fitz's mouth hovered hotly over Mack's for a short moment. He licked his lips, and moved in for a kiss. Mack's lips were soft and warm, his tongue sliding over Fitz's bottom lip. Fitz sighed, and pressed his fingertips into Mack's back, parting his lips with a deeper kiss.

Both men tried to stay as silent as possible, though their heavy breathing filled the room despite it. Wake up call was in less than two hours, and they both knew it. Mack broke the kiss, laying one more on Fitz's sternum. Fitz closed his eyes, arms full of Mack, and settled back into an easy slumber.

Mack wouldn't point out how effortlessly Fitz communicated when he was half asleep and half aroused, but he'd never forget it either. His ear on Fitz's chest allowed a synchronization with his breathing, and in a few short moments, Mack fell asleep as well, and for the first time, stayed wrapped up in Fitz's arms.


End file.
